What Happened To The Old Nina Martin?
by flyinhighermaxride
Summary: this is a Joy/Fabian/Nina story. Nina and Fabian are dating but what happens when Nina catches Fabian cheating on her with Joy? What happenss to Nina? What about Fabian? Will Joy feel guilty? R/R.
1. Chapter 1

What happened to the old Nina Martin?

***Hey everyone this is a new story about Joy/Fabian/Nina. Nina is dating Fabian but she catches Fabian cheating on her with Joy. What happens to Nina? What about Fabian? Will Joy feel guilty? R/R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HOA sadly.**

Nina's POV:

It's been 6 months since me and Fabian have started dating and we are happy as ever. I was smiling and choosing my outfit for later tonight. Amber came into the room smiling and bouncing. "It's been a full 6 months since you and Fabian got together," Amber said. "I know I'm so happy," I said bouncing with her we both squealed. We stopped giggling and bouncing and finished picking out my outfit. It was a silver sparkly tube top with a black leather jacket over top with black pants and some black open toed heels. I wore my hair down. I put on some silver hoops and my locket Fabian gave to me on our 3 month anniversary. I went downstairs and went to Fabian's room. The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open the rest of the way to see Fabian. What I saw though was terrible. What I saw unimaginable. It was Joy and Fabian making out on Fabian's bed. I heard my heart shatter into a million pieces. I choked out a slight cry. Fabian quickly looked up. "Nina!" he said standing up. "How could you Fabian!" I screamed. "It's not what it looks like," he said. "That is such a lie," I screamed and turned and ran from his room. I ran straight past Amber and outside to the old Sibuna meeting place. I screamed and cried. I felt my tears running down my face. I cried and cried. I stopped crying a few minutes later. I started to wonder why. Why did he cheat? Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? What did Joy have that I didn't? I couldn't think right. I was so lost and dead inside it felt weird. I lied down and feel asleep thinking about what I could have possibly done wrong. I was woken up by the sound of people calling my name. I stood up and realized it was dark out. I started walking back to the house. Amber ran over to me and made sure I was alright. "Are you okay Nina?" Amber asked. No, I'm not okay. I wanted to say but I ended up just nodding my head. Amber looked at me. She knew something was up but she wasn't going to pry it out of me. She wrapped her arm around me and took me inside the house. Everyone except for Fabian and Joy were inside the house entryway. They all looked relieved when they saw me and Amber walk in. Everyone started asking questions about what happened and where I had gone but Amber silenced them all. She took me upstairs to our room and had me go into our bathroom and get washed up then get changed. I changed after my shower. I went into Amber and my room and lied down on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning I woke up and stayed under the covers. Amber walked over and pulled the blanket off my head. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked. I nodded my head. I sat up and told her the whole story. When I got to the end Amber looked outraged. "I'm going to kill him," she said with a dangerous look in her eyes. I looked at her and shook my head. "No he deserves to live with this," I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

***Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed it I will hopefully update soon. So stay tuned and check out my other story to it's called Nina's Sister. So yeah check it out. BYE!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

I need to…

***Hey everyone thanks for favoriting my story or story alerting it. It means the world to me. So here is chapter 2. Hope you love it and please remember to R/R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA **

Amber's POV:

Nina told me the whole story of yesterday's events. "I'm going to kill him," I told Nina. "No he deserves to live with this," she told me. I nodded. I was so pissed off I wanted to rip Fabian up and throw him away like rubbish. I mean who could blame me he broke my best friend's heart. He will pay for this. One thing was sure he will be sorry for this.

Fabian's POV:

I… want… to… die! I screwed things up so bad with Nina. Worst of all it was on our 6 month anniversary. I didn't know what to do my feelings were all over the place. God I wish I could talk to Nina and explain what happened was a mistake. It should have never happened. Go d I hate Joy too. I need to make things right with Nina.

Nina's POV:

After I talked with Amber she asked if I was going to school. "No, I'll stay here today," I said. "Okay come if you change your mind," Amber told me as she was leaving. I laid back in bed. I waited for everyone to leave the house before going down to talk to Trudy. I went down to Trudy who was cleaning up the dining room. I walked over to her and said, "Trudy I need you to do something for me."

**A/N: Oh a cliffhanger what will Nina do? R/R**

**Oh and by the way I need at least 4 o/cs so if you would like to submit one fill out this form**

**Name:**

**Eye and Hair Color:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Please do this I need it for the next few chapters so please thanks **

**-Max**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**HEY! I just got some o/c people and I will put them and their creators up on here and thank you to everyone for the reviews, the o/c, for favoriting the story and everything like that. Any way here is the o/c.**

**Creator: Lover-Bug **

**Name: Meeghan **

******Eyes: Brown**

******Hair Color: Brown **

******Gender: Female**

**Age; 17**

**********Height: 5'6"**

**Creator: ****SibunaFreak123 **

**Name:** **Machenzie **

** Eyes: Brown **

**Hair Color: Brown **

** Gender: Female **

** Height: 5'6"**

**Age: 16**

**Creator: FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva**

**Name: Gessi Rutter**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Age: 15**

******Creator:** **CupcakesandCats17**

******Name: ****Lani**

******Eyes: Lime Green**

******Hair Color: Caramel w/ electric blue**

******Gender: Female**

****** Height: 5'8"**

**Age: 16**

**Now i really need at least 2 or 3 guy o/c pleaseeee!**


	4. Chapter 3

Old Friends

***Hey everyone. I'm dedicating this chapter. It's because this person has been begging me to update so to FabinAnubiSwifite4eva.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA **

Nina's POV:

"Trudy I need you to do something for me," I told my housemother. "What is it dearie?" Trudy asked. "I need you to buy me a plane ticket to go back home," I said. "Okay, Nina. If that's what you want," Trudy said not questioning me. "It is. Please do not tell anyone except for Victor," I said. "Okay," she said sadly walking out. I ran back upstairs and quickly packed my bags. I then sat down and wrote a note for the entire house. I ran back downstairs with my bags and hid them from view. Trudy came into the living room where I was and handed me the paper with my ticket stuff on it. She called a cab for me. My flight left at 5:55 p.m. It was 1:30 now. Trudy came back and said, "Your cab will be here in 30 minutes," I hugged Trudy and thanked her for everything and that I would miss her. She left the room with tears in her eyes. I sat down and waited till my cab came. I was so upset thinking about leaving but, I had to I couldn't take the heart ache or the lies or the cheating anymore. I was going home to where I wouldn't have to deal with the drama. 30 minutes passed by and I got my things and said bye to Trudy one last time and I got in the cab and left.

Amber's POV:

It was 3:05 when everyone got back from school. I ran up to my room expecting to find Nina but I didn't find her. Truth is all her stuff was gone. I panicked and looked around. Nothing of hers was here. I ran over to my desk and found a note from Nina. "Guys!" I screamed. Everyone came in. "What?" Patricia asked. "What's wrong Ambs?" Alfie asked. "It's N-N-Nina," I said starting to sob. "What about Nina?" Eddie asked. "Sh-sh-she l-lef-left," I said handing Eddie the letter. He read it aloud. "It says, _Dear Anubis  
House residents, by the time you would have read this I will have been gone. I am going to the airport to go home to America. I can't stand being here and dealing with the drama and heart break. I'm done. I will miss all of you dearly. Amber I will miss you and I want you to know you were always like a sister to me. Eddie I'm glad I meet you and that you were my protector I will miss you. Jerome and Alfie I will miss you to pranksters especially you Jerome you were always like an older brother to me. Patricia I'm going to miss you and your crazy style. Mara I will miss you and all your smarts. All of you were very special to me. And if Fabian is reading this I just wanted to let you know I loved you but you broke my heart and for that I hate you. I just wanted to let all of you know. Maybe you'll come visit me in a few months but anyway. Bye for now I love all of you except for Joy and Fabian signed, Nina._

I started to cry harder. Alfie sat down on my bed and pulled me onto his lap and I wept into his shirt. Jerome was holding Mara. Eddie was holding Patricia's hand. Fabian was just standing there quietly with tears running down his face. "Hey what's with all the sad faces and tears?" Joy asked running in. I got off Alfie's lap wiped my eyes and walked over to her. "I hope you're happy with what you did," I growled at her. "What did I do?" she asked confused. "You broke eight people's hearts and you made one of them leave because of it," I told her. "I didn't do that," she said. "Yes you did Joy," Patricia and Mara said together. "Whose hearts did I break and who left?" she asked. "You broke my heart, Alfie's, Amber's, Patricia's, Mara's, Jerome's, Fabian's and Nina's. Oh and Nina left," Eddie said very angrily. Joy looked shocked. I slapped her across her face. "That's what you get for being a slutty skank and for making my best friend go away," I said. She ran out of the room. I went back over to Alfie and got back in his lap and cried myself to sleep.

Nina's POV:

By the time I got to the airport it was 3:30 and no doubt the house had read the note. I got out of the car and got my bags and paid the driver. I went into the airport and went through everything. I was sitting at the gate and it was 4:30. I pulled out my phone and called my friend Lani. "Hello Ninnnnnna," she sang into the phone. "Hi Lannnnni," I sang back. "What up chick?" "I'm coming home," I told her, "And I need you to pick me up." "Okay what time will you be back over here. "Around 3 in the morning England time frame so 11 a.m.," I said. "Will do," "Thanks Lani," I said. "No problem." We then hung up. They called for my flight to start boarding. I put my carryon into the carryon compartment above my chair and sat down. I was going home to see my old friends. That thought made me smile. I relaxed against my seat and drifted into a deep sleep.

***There's chapter 3 hope you guys liked it. I will try to update soon. So please review I still need 3 more guy o/c. please I need them for the next chapter. **

**-Max**


	5. Author Note Again

*Author Note Again

_**HEY Everyone it's me I finally got two guy ocs from two people and I'm putting one of my guy ocs in so yeah here are the descriptions.**_

_**Creator-FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva**_

_**Name: Brad**_

_**Eyes: blue**_

_**Hair: brown**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Gender: male**_

_**Height: 5'10"**_

_**Creator-karaliza76**_

_**Name: Drew**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Hair color: Dark brown**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 6'2"**_

_**Creator- mine (flyinhighermaxride)**_

_**Name: Alek**_

_**Eyes: Blue- Green**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 6' 2"**_


	6. Chapter 4

Going Home and Finding Out the Truth

***Hey everyone sorry it's taken so long to get some ocs because I needed them for this chapter but I didn't really have any guy ones so yeah anyway. Here's chapter 4 I guess.**

Nina's POV:

I arrived at the San Francisco International Airport at 11 a.m. like I told Lani. I quickly grabbed my carry on and got off the plane. I ran over to baggage claim and grabbed all my bags. I headed over towards where people were waiting and I saw a sign that said, _Nina Martin we are right here!_ I ran towards the sign and saw my three best friends Alek, Lani, and Gessi. I hugged Lani and Gessi then Alek picked me up and hugged me and spun me up. "There she is," he said. He put me down lightly. I smiled. "So girly what the hell is up with the preppy school girl clothes?" Lani asked. I looked at her. "This is the style I wore over there. I gave myself a different look," I said. Lani laughed. "Gessi how's your brother? I don't think I meet him," I said realizing Gessi hadn't said a word. "Umm… he's good I guess. Umm… Nina there's something you should know…," she said slowly. "Tell her later I bet she is starving," Lani said dragging us and my bags out the door to her black KIA Soul. I smiled. Lani got in the front seat and Gessi sat in the passenger seat. Alek and I took the back. We drove to In-N-Out Burger and got some food. We then drove back to my house or as others call it a mansion. It was a 3 story mansion. The first floor had the kitchen, living room, den, sunroom, and indoor pool. The sunroom also led outside to the outdoor pool, hot tub and the beach. The second floor had Gran's room, three bathrooms, and four guest rooms. The third floor was my floor as Gran liked to call it. It had my room, four guest rooms, two huge bathrooms, a gaming room, and a lounge with a tiki bar. My room was huge. It had a bathroom in it with a Jacuzzi, three French doors that led out to my huge balcony. I had a huge plasma screen TV and a walk in closet that was almost a store of its own. Alek, Lani, Gessi, and I all went up to my floor. Alek and Lani went into the lounge. Gessi and me went to my room to unpack my bags. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me Gess?" "Uh well you did meet my brother," she said. I looked at her. "You did meet him I know that for a fact because you guys dated," she said. I thought and remembered her last name was Rutter. I looked at her in disbelief. "You're Fabian's sister?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Oh, wow." I said in complete shock. I shook myself and smiled at her. "Your brother was amazing and sweet and cute and smart. He broke my heart though," I told her. She shook her head. "I know what you saw but that's not what was going on," she said. "I don't care right now. Okay Gess? I believe that it was probably not what it looked like but I wanted to come home not just because of that though. I missed you guys all of you," I said smiling at her. She smiled back. "Okay, well they are coming to visit next week," she said. I looked at her "WHAT?" "Yup for all of the summer holiday," Gessi continued. "Oh no," I said.


	7. Chapter 5

Visits and Tours

***Hey everyone it's me again and since my last chapter was realllllll short I decided to post another chapter. I hope you liked the last one though. Remember let me know what you think. R/R. –Max**

Nina's POV:

"Oh no," I said looking at Gessi. I had forgotten that while I was still at Anubis House I told them that they could come and stay at my house all summer long. We quickly finished putting up my clothes and ran to the lounge. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Lani asked us. I looked quickly over at Gessi. She nodded. "Well, next week my friends from England are coming here to stay for the entire summer. That includes my ex, Fabian," I was cut off by Gessi. "That's my brother," she finished. Lani was staring at wide eyed. "Wow!" was all she said. I turned to look at Alek but, he looked slightly angry. "Yeah, so can you guys please stay here over the summer?" I begged them. "Sure," they all said. I was relieved. "I'll be right back," I said turning and leaving the room. "Nina wait," Alek said after me. I turned to him and waited for him to come to me. "I have to talk to you in private," he said. He took my hand and took me into my room. "What's up C.B," I asked using the nickname we gave him "I need to tell you something," he said. "What is it?" I asked warily. He turned to me and bent down slightly and kissed me. I was confused but I kissed back. I was in love with Alek before I had met Fabian so I was going to kiss back. We broke apart smiling and breathless. "I love you Nina. I have ever since we first met," he told me. My heart fluttered. All thoughts of Fabian disappeared from my mind. I smiled and said, "Same here." We both went back in for a kiss.

1 week later -

Alek and I told all our other friends from the US that we were together. Everyone was happy for us. It was time for us to go pick up Alfie, Amber, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, and Eddie up from the airport. Gran had rented a limo to pick all of them up. I was sitting in the limo holding Alek's hand and Lani was sitting reading and Gessi was waiting for us to get there. We were all waiting. We were already half an hour late then what I told Amber.

Amber's POV:

Where was Nina? I thought to myself. She was half an hour late and she has a surprise for us. I looked at everyone. Mara and Fabian were readying books. Figures. Alfie and Jerome were looking all around at the cars. I was sitting and thinking where Nina was. Eddie and Patricia were listening to music. All of a sudden a limo pulled up and two girls got out of it and then a guy and a girl holding hands got out. The one girl had short caramel hair with electric blue streaks. She was wearing a short navy blue floral print dress, some multi-strap black sandals, and a chain linked looking bracelet with a pair of black aviator sunglasses. The other girl had wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She wore a pair of neon green shorts, a pink cami under a loose cropped shirt that said _'wild'_, she also had on a pair of black sandals. The guy was to die for cute he had golden blonde hair and blue green eyes. He had on a button up gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had on a pair of jeans and black boots. The last girl had perfectly straight light brown hair. She was wearing a long dress the started pastel pink up top and got darker on the bottom. It had a low back and it was very flouncy and ruffley. She also had on a pair of big white sunglasses and some white sandals. They all were drop dead gorgeous. The girl in the long dress looked over at us and let go of her boyfriend's hand walked over to us. She smiled at us. "Hey guys," she said. As soon as I heard her voice I ran to her. "Nina!" I screamed and hugged her she hugged me back. "Oh my god we missed you sooooo much," I said. She smiled everybody except Fabian came over and hugged her. "Hey Fabes," she said. "Hey Nines," he said.

Nina's POV:

"Hey Nines," he said. I had to keep from crying. "I have a few friends you might like to meet," I said. I turned to Gessi, Lani, and Alek to come over. They all walked over. "Okay this is Amber Millington my BBF, Alfie Lewis her boyfriend and jokester, that's Mara Jaffrey the genius, that's Jerome Clarke her boyfriend and prankster, that's Patricia or Trixie the Goth pixie, that's Eddie but y'all already know him, and that's Fabian the science geek," I said smiling slightly at the last intro. Gessi ran over to Fabian and gave him a hug. "Hey Fabes," she said. "Hey Gess," he smiled. "This is Lani, Gessi, and Alek," I told everyone. "Oh that's your sister Fabian," Amber said. I laughed. "Well come on everyone toss your stuff in the trunk then hop in," I said. Alek grabbed my hand as we headed towards the limo. Everyone put their stuff in the back then went in. We all sat down and talked for the hour ride back to my place. When we got there Eddie, Alek, Gessi, and Lani all got out and helped unload the bags. I then got out and walked up to my house. All the Anubis students got out and were shocked at my house. "Nina you live here?" Amber asked. "Yeah me and Gran do," I said. All the Anubis students grabbed their bags and came inside. "Here's the first floor. Down here is the kitchen, den, living room, sunroom, and the indoor pool. If you go to the sunroom you can go outside and go to the hot tub or outdoor pool or the beach." I lead them around the first floor. I then took them up to the second floor. "Here is Gran's room. There are four spare bedrooms on this floor so Alfie and Jerome can take the room with the two beds, Fabian you can take the one next door, on the other side Eddie and Alek you know which room is yours." I said I let all of them go in and put their stuff down. Then they came out and we went to the third floor. "This is my floor as Gran likes to call it. There are four spare bedrooms up here. Mara you can get one, Patricia you get the other, Gessi and Lani y'all know your rooms." I said they went and put their stuff up. "Wait Nina where am I sleeping?" Amber asked. "You are going to be staying in my room with me." "Yay!" she smiled. When everyone came back again I took them into my room. "This is my room," I smiled. "Nina, where can I put my suitcases?" Amber asked. I smiled and took her to my closet. Before she could see it I turned to her. "Wait I must warn you what you are about to see might give you a heart attack," I said seriously then smiled. Everyone had gathered around. I opened the door and Amber screamed, "OMG! Nina you have the biggest closet ever and I thought I did. Wow Nina!" I smiled everyone walked in and they were shocked. "Okay still more to see," I pushed them out. "Here is the balcony, my bathroom, my computer system and laptop, my TV." I continued and went into the hallway with them behind me. "Here are the gaming room and the lounge. It has a tiki bar in it," I said. Everyone looked around they were in awe. I smiled all my friends were talking new and old. I was so happy. "So maybe we could go to the beach after this?" I heard Alek whisper in my ear and wrap his arms around my waist. "Sure," I giggled. I looked up to see Fabian looking heartbroken.

***There's chapter 5 hope you guys liked it. Now just click the button that's says review and tell me how good it is. Click right there:) – Max.**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 6

Accusations and Heartbreak

***Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I'm happy to say that I'm going to add a few more chapters to all of my stories. **

Nina's POV:

I looked up to see Fabian looking heartbroken. _Oh well he broke your heart and doesn't deserve to look like that. _I thought to myself. I turned around in Alek's arms and smiled at him. We both leaned in and kissed. We broke apart. "I'm going to go check to see who else wants to come to the beach. Okay?" I asked him. "Okay," he said. I walked into the lounge. "Hey everyone, I was curious to who wants to go to the beach?" I asked. "I do," Amber and Mara said. "Me too," Alfie said. "Me three," Jerome said. "I'll go," Fabian said. The thought of Fabian shirtless sent shivers up my spine. _Stop it you're over him and with Alek_, I mentally scolded myself. "Okay go get changed then we'll meet downstairs. Everyone else just chill out and do what you want. Eddie knows the rules. We'll be home by 7:45ish," I told everyone. Amber ran up to me and grabbed my arm and smiled. "Hey girlie," I said. We both laughed and went into my room. We quickly got changed into our bikinis and threw on a cover up and flip flops. We left my room laughing. We joined up with Mara and went down stairs. Mara had on a red and white polka dotted one piece on with a pair of navy blue cover up shorts. She also had on aviator sunglasses and red studded flip flops. Amber had on a pink bikini with black and white stripes on the strings. She had on a pair of white flip flops and a white cover up dress. I had on a blue and yellow and black bikini with yellow flip flops. I was wearing a dress that was black, coral and orange. It wrapped around and was tied in the front so if you pulled the ribbon the whole thing came undone. We got down stair and all the guys had on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. I walked over to Alek and grabbed his hand. We led the way to the beach. When we got there all the girls were excited. Mara pulled off her shorts and ran to the water. Amber stripped off her dress and followed Mara. Alfie's eyes were popping out of his head. I pulled the ribbon on my dress and shrugged it off. I ran after the other two girls. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fabian with his mouth agape. I turned around and smiled.

Fabian's POV:

When Nina took off her dress I couldn't help but stare. She was always beautiful but she looked amazingly beautiful today. I was still pissed off about Alek but, I did cheat technically cheat on her even if Joy kissed me and I did nothing. I saw everyone else went into the water except me. "Come on Fabian!" Nina and Amber yelled. I pulled off my shirt and ran into the water with them. I looked over at Nina and saw her staring then blushed and turned away. I chuckled lightly. Alek then ran up behind Nina and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and twirl her around. I turned around and walked over to Amber who was looking at me sympathetically. "She still really likes you Fabian," she said. "Yeah sure looks like it," I told her angrily. I got out of the water and dried off then went back to Nina's place.

Nina's POV:

Amber and I called Fabian to come into the water. He took off his shirt and I stared at him. He had the most amazing 6 pack ever. I could feel myself start to blush so I turned away. I then felt Alek pick me up and twirl me around. I laughed lightly. "Alek put me down," I said. He set me down. I started to splash water at him and he then retaliated. I ran over to Jerome and hid behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm hiding so I don't get splashed," I told him. He quickly turned around and splashed me with water and then got Alfie and Mara too. We turned it into a major water battle. I saw Amber standing to the side and I didn't see Fabian. I ran over to her. "Hey where's Fabes?" I asked her. "He went back to your place," she said stiffly. "Why?" I asked. "Because he doesn't want to watch you and Alek," she told as if I was stupid. "Oh," was all I could manage to say. "Seriously though Nina, what the hell happened to you? You were so upset about Fabian then a week later you're with a whole different guy? That's sure not the Nina Martin I know. What happened to the old Nina Martin? Because I sure miss her ass a whole damn lot," she told me and turned and walked off. I was speechless.


	9. Chapter 7

Brand New Eyes

***Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and a clear mind. I hope you guys like it!**

Nina's POV:

I was so shocked at what Amber said to me. A little after that we went back to my house to chill and relax. I went upstairs to my room and I saw Amber in there crying on the bed. I ran over to her. "Ambs what's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm didn't mean what I said at the beach I was just mad and stuff," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my shoulder and cried. After a while Amber stop crying and wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks Nines," she said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled. "Hey want to have a movie night just you, me, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia?" I asked Amber. "Yes! That would be ultra-fabulous," Amber said smiling. I laughed "Okay, let me do something and then we'll get them," I told her. She nodded her head vigorously. I left the room and went to Alek's room. I knocked on the door. He opened up and smiled when he saw me. "Hey," he said with a grin. "Hi. I need to tell you something," I said. "What is it?" he asked. "This thing between us isn't working out. I love you more like a brother than a boyfriend," I told him. He smiled and surprised me by saying, "I feel the same way." I laughed and gave him a hug. "Thanks Alek," I turned and left to get Amber.

I went back in my room and Amber had changed out of her bathing suit into a loose gray-white tank top with a black heart on it and some pink Victoria Secret sweat shorts. She also had put on black flip flops. I changed out of my bathing suit into a loose pink Pink brand tank top and a pair of black Pink brand shorts. I also put on my pink and black Paramore bracelet and some white and black flip flops. Amber and I then went looking for everyone. Alfie was in the kitchen with Jerome and Mick. "Hey Alfie we need to ask you something privately," I told him. He walked over to us. "What is it guys? Have the aliens finally attacked?" he asked. Amber and I rolled our eyes. "No Alfie the aliens did not attack we just wanted to know if you want to a movie night with the Sibunas." I said. "Oh, then yeah sure that would be great," he said. All three of us then went looking for Patricia and Fabian. "Nina why don't you go find Fabian," Amber said. "Okay," I told her and went towards Fabian's room. His door was cracked open and he was playing guitar. I realized he was strumming the chorus to Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. I started to sing the lyrics to it.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Fabian looked up startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I told him pushing the door open. He saw me and said, "That's fine Nina. You have a good singing voice." "Thanks," I told him. "Oh hey, Amber and I are having a movie night up in our room wanna come?" I asked. "No thanks," he said. "Oh! Okay see you later then Fabian," I said and quickly ran from his room back to mine. I grabbed my guitar and ran into my closet and locked myself in there. I started to cry my eyes out. I was hoping Fabian would come so we could be friends again and maybe go back out but he said no. Damn I'm such an idiot. I started to strum the tune of What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I then started to sing the lyrics.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do _

I finished singing and wiped my eyes. I opened the door to find Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian all right there staring at me in awe.

Amber's POV:

Alfie and I went to Patricia's room and knocked on the door. Patricia came and answered with Eddie right behind her. "What do you guys want?" Patricia asked. "We wanted to know if you two want to come to a movie might in Nina's room," I asked her. Patricia looked at Eddie who nodded his head. "Okay, let us change then we'll be there," Patricia said. I nodded and Eddie left to get changed. Ten minutes later Patricia came out in some Aero yoga pants, a multi-strap tank top, a pair of J Crew gray flip flops and A Day To Remember rubber bracelet. Eddie came in a pair of basketball shorts like Alfie's only blue and a loose gray sleeveless t-shirt like Alfie's. I then heard strumming of a guitar coming from Fabian's room. I walked in there. "Fabian why aren't you getting ready for movie night?" I asked him. "I'm not going," he said. "WHAT? Why not?" I asked him. "Because I don't want to see Nina snogging her boyfriend," he said. "Nina and Alek broke up you idiot!" I screamed at him. "Really?" he asked.

Fabian's POV:

"Really?" I asked Amber. "Yes!" she screamed at me. Wow I didn't think that they had. "Why did she do that?" I asked Amber. "I don't know but, I think she still likes you," she said. I perked up at this. "So are you coming or not?" Amber asked. I nodded very enthusiastically. She left and I changed to black basketball shorts and a blue muscle shirt. I ran out of my room and into Nina's. Alfie, Amber, Eddie, Patricia were all just standing there listening to a beautiful voice sing What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. When Nina had finished singing she came out and just stared at us. "Um… hi guys," she waved. "Nina that was amazing I had no idea you could sing like that," Amber said. Nina just blushed and looked down.

Nina's POV:

"Um… hi guys," was all I said when I walked out. "Nina that was amazing I had no idea you could sing like that," Amber gushed. I blushed and looked at the ground. I looked up and realized Fabian was there. He was staring at me so amazed. I walked over to my huge movie collection and said, "What movie are we watching first?" I asked to fill the awkwardness.


End file.
